InsaneClan
by riverflowertheimmortalwolf
Summary: What happens when insane cats meet sane cats? Chaos! One day, a SunClan patrol meets an InsaneClan patrol. After that, they prepare for war! Read to see what happens next after! First fanfic. EDIT: EW CRINGE
1. Chapter 1: Alliances

**_Alliances_**

 ** _SunClan_**

 **Leader**

Otterstar

 **Deputy**

Leopardtail

 **Warriors**

Runningtail

Emberstrike

Dappleclaw

Mudface

Nightfeather

Firecharge

Stonefang

Stagleap

 **Queens**

Thorntail

Rainbreeze

 **Kits**

Lemonkit

Swiftkit

Purekit

 **Apprentices**

Quickpaw

Streakpaw

Meadowpaw

Smokepaw

 **Elders**

Rockjaw

Brightnose

Silverblaze

Twistedfoot

 **Medicine cat**

Streamblur

 _ **MountainClan**_

 **Leader**

Boulderstar

 **Deputy**

Ravenwhisker

 **Warriors**

Mossdrop

Cliffrumble

Falconsoar

Hawkfury

Pineridge

Autumnwind

Lynxfur

Cragrunner

Moonledge

 **Queens**

Shadowleaf

Petalsprout

 **Kits**

Eaglekit

Darkkit

 **Apprentices**

Sootpaw

Sandpaw

 **Elders**

Bashclaw

Pebblespot

 **Medicine cat**

Breakheart

 ** _IceClan_**

 **Leader**

Glowstar

 **Deputy**

Weaselstripe

 **Warriors**

Frostlight

Rimetooth

Iciclewind

Wingflash

Badgerpelt

Stormglaze

Frozenswipe

Brackleshade

Morningdew

Seedtail

 **Queens**

Honeywhisker

 **Kits**

Snowkit

Harekit

Cloudkit

Blotchkit

 **Apprentices**

Deeppaw

Quietpaw

 **Elders**

Waspflight

Galefang

Hailshard

 **Medicine cat**

Beetleleg

Apprentice, Stainpaw

 _ **InsaneClan**_

 **Leader**

Smartypantstar

 **Deputy**

Tacobell

 **Warriors**

Sleepyhead

Starfire

Lioness

Roarpower

Jorgyporgy

Doubledouble

Troubletrouble

Flamingface

I EatMelonPie (New warrior, formerly Melon)

Smashedfoot (New warrior, formerly Conifer)

 **Queens**

Knucklehead

 **Kits**

Legokit

Strongkit

Weakokit

Nerdkit

 **Apprentices**

Dumbpaw

Deadpaw

Teleportpaw

Mickeypaw

 **Elders**

Slowold (O Great Ancient)

 **Medicine cat**

Sicknose

Apprentice, Tickpaw

 **RandomClan**

 **Leader**

Randomstar

 **Deputy**

Culprit

 **Warriors**

Espanolgato (Spanish cat)

LOL

Masterchef

Ninjakitty

Blingbling

YoMama

Rapper

She-he

 **Queens**

Nursemaid

 **Kits**

Evilkit

Goodkit

Neutralkit

Hippiekit

 **Apprentices**

Pawpaw


	2. Chapter 2: InsaneClan meets SunClan!

In the normal life of SunClan, MountainClan, and IceClan, there was a border patrol. Otterstar led the border patrol with Leopardtail, Runningtail, and Mudface. While they were border patrolling, they met up with Smartypantstar, Tacobell, Dumbpaw, and Jorgyporgy. Otterstar put a scent mark on a bush and moved on. He saw figures running towards them.

"Leopardtail, do you see that?" Otterstar said to Leopardtail. Leopardtail peered over Otterstar's shoulder.

"Yes, what's that?" the deputy stared. Four cats skidded to a stop at their border, looking at them.

"Who are you?" Otterstar growled.

"We are InsaneClan!" Smartypantstar declared. "I am Smartypantstar, with Dumbpaw, Tacobell, and Jorgyporgy!"

"Those are some funny sounding names," Runningtail looked amused, licking his paw. Tacobell glared at him.

"They're insane cats!" Jorgyporgy meowed loudly. His fat belly rumbled.

"Insane?" Mudface looked confused. "You cats seem insane! Your clan name is InsaneClan!"

"Fine, we are insane!" Smartypantstar nodded.

"Ahhh, sane cats!" Dumbpaw screamed. "Get them!"

"No, no, not yet, we need our awesome warriors!" Tacobell ordered Dumbpaw.

"You are insane, aren't you?" Otterstar asked. "Where do you come from, anyways?"

"We come from a galaxy far, far away, young Padawan," Tacobell rumbled. "We Jedi must know to use the force."

"You all are weird cats," Leopardtail said.

"This is my territory now!" Smartypantstar announced.

"It's not!" Otterstar snarled. "We will battle for it!"

"Not now," Smartypantstar said. "Tacobell, gather the super ridiculously awfully awesome strong warriors!"

"Yeah, taco time!" Tacobell made a taco magically appear. Smartypantstar ate it.

"Let's go all die!" Dumbpaw cheered.

"Fight," Jorgyporgy corrected the dumb apprentice. They left.

Otterstar sighed. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're insane!" Mudface piped in.

"I wonder how they are insane?" Leopardtail pondered.

"Those flea-pelts will be taught a lesson!" Runningtail flexed his claws. "They'll be sorry they ever challenged us!"

"Let's go back," Otterstar sighed again.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the InsaneClan cats!

Smartypantstar wasn't actually that smart. He picked Tacobell as deputy because he made tacos, which he liked.

"Tacobell will be my deputy because . . . I like tacos!" he declared.

Tacobell was simple; he made tacos for everybody.

"Let's have a taco party!" Tacobell yowled and made hundreds of tacos magically.

"YAY!" cheered everybody.

Sleepyhead was lazy, lazier than Jorgyporgy. He slept a lot, which made him more of an elder's life that a warrior's life.

But he did it anyway.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, hunting patrol!" Lioness screeched.

"Nuh uhhhuh uhuh uhhhhhhhh . . ." Sleepyhead spoke, slurring his words.

"Come on!" Dumbpaw said.

"NUHGGFRFFFF," Sleepyhead moaned loudly.

"Let's go!" Strongkit padded inside. "Wakey wakey!"

"Nuuuuhhhh . . . *snore*"

"I guess he's not coming," Flamingface shrugged.

Starfire was like the insanely generous version of Firestar, hero of ThunderClan. In fact, he was way too generous, the nicest cat of InsaneClan.

"Hey Starfire!" Jorgyporgy meowed.

"Can I have your tacos?"

"Yep. No, actually, all of them!" Starfire generously gently gave the tacos to him, careful not to damage them.

"Okay!" Jorgyporgy shoved his face into the tacos.

Lioness was just the color of a lion, a female lion.

She would have been a great clan member if she weren't insane. She would scream out random words (No matter what, she screams all the time, even considering a yell a whisper.) and was the only one in InsaneClan that didn't eat tacos. She instead hunted African prey and brought them back herself from who knows where. She was the best hunter in the Clan and even hunted big prey and took them down herself.

"Would you like tacos, Lioness?" Weakokit asked.

"No!" she yelled into his face.

"Can you be a little quieter?" Weakokit flattened his ears to his head.

"Okay!" she screeched. "Fine, I will!"

"According to calculations, that was 0.0000000011 louder than before," Nerdkit said, reading a thick math book from nowhere.

Roarpower was the loudest cat in roaring, not screeching. Unfortunately, he wasn't the best fighter.

"Hey Roarpower, roar!" Dumbpaw said.

"RAAOOOORHHHH!" Roarpower roared.

"Aaaaaaah!" Dumbpaw covered his ears. "Too loud!"

Jorgyporgy was somewhat nice, but was fat.

He ate so much, everybody wondered if he would explode. He didn't. He was great for leftovers, and used his weight to squash cats in battle. He would eat literally almost everything.

"This gazelle's rotten!" Lioness screeched. "I saved it until now, but now it's useless!"

"I'll eat it," Jorgyporgy volunteered, gulping the crow-food down. Lioness grimaced.

Doubledouble and Troubletrouble were twins who caused double trouble. They were one of the best fighters, fighting together as a team. They played pranks, too.

"Jorgyporgy," Doubledouble pleaded. "I'm so full. Will you eat my juicy, scrumptious taco?"

"Sure I will," Jorgyporgy said, and ambled over. Just before chomping on the taco, Troubletrouble tripped him. They ran away laughing, saying, "Jorgyporgy he's so fat!" Jorgyporgy tried to run after them, but he was fat and slow.

Flamingface literally _had_ a flaming face. His face was on fire day and night, even when it rained.

"Ouch!" Smartypantstar burned the tip of his tail on Flamingface's fiery face.

"Gotta be careful," Flamingface said, his face doused in flames.

Knucklehead was a tough nut. She was the strongest and meanest cat of the clan, but not too smart.

"Will you marry me?" Flamingface trudged up to the scowling Knucklehead.

Knucklehead punched him in the face. He flew across the clearing and slammed into the brambles. That happened about every day.

"You're soooo strong," Flamingface dreamily said.

"Get lost," she growled. "Huh, since I do this almost every day, I don't feel the flames anymore." Then she stalked away.

Legokit was all about legos. He would shape his taco into a lego brick. He got legos and played with them all day. He was the most creative.

"Let's play metal-ball!" Strongkit bounced over to Legokit. "Remember? Toss the ball back and forth!"

"What about moss-ball?" Weakokit begged.

"No," Strongkit replied. "Metal-ball is our way."

"I'm building legos, okay?" Legokit resumed to playing lego.

Strongkit acted strong, but was puny. Weakokit acted weak, but was strong.

"Metal-ball!" Strongkit pushed the metal-ball, but it didn't budge.

"I don't wanna play!" Weakokit whimpered.

"PLAY!" Strongkit snarled.

"Fine, fine," Weakokit said. "Okay, let me pick that up." Weakokit held the ball like as if it was as light as a feather. Than he threw it. It hit the ground near Strongkit. Strongkit ran away, sobbing, "Mommy! Weakokit threw the metal-ball near me! Waaaah!"

Nerdkit was a nerd. He loved to study and was the smartest _cat_ (not just kit) and could read and even

write.

"Nerdkit?" Legokit nudged him. "Guess how many bricks I have." He giggled, who counted every single block one by one and wanted to prove that Nerdkit was not the smartest. Nerdkit counted for five seconds. Than he said, "123,987,239,845." Legokit gasped and nearly fainted.

Dumbpaw was dumb, obviously. He was the dumbest of InsaneClan.

"What did you eat today, Dumbpaw?" Flaminghead asked.

"Uuuuhh . . . bugs?" Dumbpaw said. "Oh yeah, I did eat bugs."

"Did you just forget you ate tacos three seconds ago?" Lioness screeched.

"Okay, I ate tacos," Dumbpaw agreed. Jorgyporgy sighed.

Deadpaw is not alive. He is dead. He lay in his nest everyday.

"Deadpaw, wake up!" Mickeypaw happily said. Deadpaw lay unmoving.

"He's not coming," Mickeypaw said to Flamingface. "Let's go."

Teleportpaw had the ability to teleport anywhere.

Teleportpaw teleported right in front of Smartypantstar.

"Uunh!" Smartypantstar fell backwards.

"Sorry," Teleportpaw said. "I'm patrolling." He teleported at the scent marks and looked at them. Then

he teleported back at camp.

Mickypaw was like Mickey Mouse.

"Let's go to the club house!" Mickeypaw said cheerily.

Slowold _was_ very old and slow.

"Do you want some tacos?" Teleportpaw asked Slowold.

"Ooooookkaaaaayyy," Slowold drawled. He slowly- _very slowly_ \- dragged himself to Tacobell. Teleportpaw teleported to Tacobell, got a taco and teleported back to Slowold.

"Here," Teleportpaw dropped the taco.

Sicknose was a good medicine cat. Though Sicknose was sick all the time, the insane clan cats stayed as far away from him as possible, afraid if they got sick they had to face Sicknose.

Sicknose went to a pile of tacos.

"Careful, Sicknose," Tacobell warned. Sicknose picked one and did not touch the others. Then he coughed on the taco pile.

"The taco pile is infected!" Smartypantstar sighed. "It's all yours now, Sicknose."

Tickpaw had ticks. No one got near him either except Sicknose, who was already sick. Tickpaw was literally infested with ticks.


	4. Sorry for the Inconvenience

**Attention, readers! I probably will only post new chapters each week. (Or even EVERY OTHER WEEK!) School is getting very busy and I find it hard to squeeze in time for my story. So, I am sorry that this story is progressing slower,** ** _even though_** **this is only my first fanfic. (Crazy, right?) Anyways, I'll be back soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Riled up Spirits

"It's full moon!" Teleportpaw yowled. "Let's gather!"

"Yeah, let's," Dumbpaw agreed. "The slaughtering."

"The Gathering!" Flamingface corrected him. "It's to rile up our spirits for battle!"

"Let us all go except for the kits, Knucklehead, and Slowold!" Smartypantstar yowled. "Come, everyone, also Nerdkit!" The cats streamed after him, Nerdkit riding on Smartypantstar's broad shoulders. Nerdkit came because they met up with another Clan called RandomClan. There was a Spanish cat there so Nerdkit could translate.

"Come, Deadpaw," Troubletrouble heaved Deadpaw up onto his shoulders. Doubledouble helped him. When they came, RandomClan approached with their leader, Randomstar.

"Under the full moon, let's go insane!" Smartypantstar announced.

"Under the full moon, let's do our randomness!" Randomstar declared. "Let's!"

"Yeeeeeeeoohh!" Randomstar and Smartypantstar howled. "Let the dance begin!" RandomClan danced randomly. InsaneClan sang.

"I'll go first," Smartypantstar yowled. Then he sang.

Go insane! Go insane!

Through the lane! Through the lane!

Make your wish:

Sane or not?

Go insane until you drop!

No lies

No byes

Just you stay!

"My turn!" Doubledouble volunteered.

"Me too, wait for me!" Troubletrouble agreed. "Let's go!"

We are the twins,

We make sins,

We don't care,

Anywhere!

Just you wait,

Don't be late,

Double

Trouble

We the troublemakers!

"Time's up!" Flamingface said. "Sleepyhead! Go!"

"'kay," Sleepyhead mumbled.

I love sleeping,

The land of dreams . . .

Oh how fun

Oh I'm so tired

Let's go to . . . *snore*

"Oh well, he's sleeping again," Starfire shrugged. "Let me sing!"

Be generous . . .

Be generous . . .

It's so nice for all of you, to just be soooooo nice,

Oh, all of yoooooouuu . . .

Please be n-

"Stop that stupid slow song!" Lioness screeched. "I'm sick of it! I'll siiiiinng!"

I am the screecher!

I am the lion!

I am the hunter!

I am the one who eats the real food!

I am the golden!

I am the best killer of all!

I am the one who hunts the big prey!

I am the true wild cat!

I am the close to lions!

I am the swiftest!

I am the dodger!

I am the better!

I am the best!

"Stop that screeching!" Roarpower cried. "That's not singing! Hear this!"

RAAAAAAAAOOOOORRHH!

The roarer

The lion

The power is here,

The roamer

The proud one

The power is here,

The stalker

The chaser

The power is here,

I am the one that scares the enemies off,

I strike the fear,

In their hearts,

They never come so close to me,

The roarer

The lion

The power is here,

The roamer

The proud one

The power is here,

The stalker

The chaser

The power is here,

The power of the roar,

Is,

Heeeeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeee!

Roar!

"Bravo!" Flamingface clapped his paws. "Skip me. I don't sing well."

"Not as bad as Lioness," Nerdkit muttered under his breath. "I'll sing profoundly!"

I'm Nerdkit, Nerdkit, Nerdkit,

I'm such a nerd, nerd, nerd,

Why so smart, smart, smart,

I don't know, know, know,

From math to reading to seeing to hearing to listening to writing to speaking to solving to science to social studies to history to walking to all those things I know,

I love learning,

I know something,

I count numbers,

I eat cucumbers,

To everything I know,

Maybe too much.

"Oh me go!" Jorgyporgy cried.

"No!" Lioness yowled. "No time for you or Mickeypaw!"

"How?" Mickeypaw asked. "Never mind. Let's have some fun!"

"I'll sing!" Dumbpaw dumbly said.

Uhh . . . I think I'm dumb, right?

Maybe,

I'm dumb!

I'm dumb?

I am dumb?

Am I?

"That's the stupidest song I _ever_ heard!" Lioness yowled. "What the tacos was that suppose to be?!"

"Er . . ." Dumbpaw scratched his head and shrugged. "Am I dumb?"

"Dumbpaw . . ." Teleportpaw shook his head. "Come on, I'll do!"

I teleport!

I teleport!

I can go anywhere,

Like here,

Teleportpaw teleported in front of Randomstar.

Or here,

He teleported behind Mickeypaw.

Or here!

Teleportpaw teleported across the world and back.

So you see,

I can teleport,

Anywhere!

"A good one!" Smartypantstar nodded. "Er . . . Sicknose and Tickpaw?"

Everyone shuffled away from them and even RandomClan stopped dancing, looking warily at the pair.

"Oh mi, es Sicknose y Tickpaw!" the Spanish cat from RandomClan exclaimed. "Todo el mundo, no se enferman de ellos! Dales un montón de espacio para que puedan cantar. ¿Qué van a cantar en voz alta esta vez?"

"He says," Nerdkit translated. "Oh my, it's Sicknose and Tickpaw! Everybody, don't get sick from them! Give them plenty of space for them to sing. What will they sing out loud this time?"

"Ahem-*cough cough*," Sicknose coughed. "We *cough* would like to *cough* sing for *cough* your entertainment."

"Yeah," Tickpaw agreed, ticks crawling all over him.

"Um, *cough*, I think we're too-*cough* sick to sing," Sicknose changed his mind.

"The Gathering is over!" Randomstar declared.

"Let us go," Smartypantstar agreed. "It is time."

"I'm hungry," Jorgyporgy meowed. "Anyone care to hand me food?"

"There is no food to hand out," Nerdkit told the fat cat. "We don't bring food to a Gathering."

"Unless it's me!" Tacobell yowled. "Tacos for everyone!"

 **I get it if you think this chapter is kinda weird. It's just a "tradition" for RandomClan and InsaneClan to get their battle spirits up. I know I'm dragging a bit, so I'll get to the battle scene a couple chapters later. Hang on there guys! Oh yes, and by the ways, congrats on being the first to review, donutfurxx!**


	6. Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle, SunClan!

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather underneath the Smoothstone!" Otterstar yowled. Most of the cats stepped up.

Anticipating what was going to happen, Firecharge looked up eagerly.

"Cats of SunClan, er . . . _Insane_ Clan demands to take over our part of the territories," Otterstar announced. Growls and yelps of dismay rose from the sitting cats.

"How dare they?" Stagleap, a young warrior, rose up. "Claiming territory right to our faces!"

"This leads to us waging war with InsaneClan!" Otterstar declared. Yowls of agreement answered.

"I wanna fight!" Meadowpaw meowed excitedly.

"I will bring Runningtail, Emberstrike, Dappleclaw, Stagleap, Firecharge, Nightfeather, Meadowpaw, and Streakpaw!" the Clan leader said.

The chosen cats streamed after him. The remaining Clan members said goodbye.

"Leopardtail, will you be in charge of the camp?" Otterstar asked his deputy.

"Of course," Leopardtail dipped her head. "I wish you luck to win." Runningtail meowed a goodbye to Leopardtail.

"But I wanna fight!" Smokepaw growled.

"You are too young," Stonefang put a paw on the apprentice's shoulder. "Meadowpaw and Streakpaw are two moons older then you."


	7. Chapter 6: Prepare for Battle, InsaneCla

"We will go fight SunClan for no apparent reason!" Smartypantstar hollered.

And then the InsaneClan cats cheered for no apparent reason.

"Everybody except the kits and the 'paws, go!" Smartypantstar said.

"Oh, no thank you," Starfire said, "but I have to protect the kits."

"That's fine," Jorgyporgy stuffed a week-old taco into his mouth. "Knucklehead, are you coming?"

"'course I am!" Knucklehead grunted. "I'm the muscle of the clan!"

"Slowold shouldn't ***** cough ***** go," Sicknose wheezed.

"Okay," Smartypantstar agreed. "But come with us. You need to heal any cat who's injured!" A few cats shuddered at this, darting disgusted glances at Sicknose.

InsaneClan walked to the battlefield. SunClan had not arrived yet.

"Teleportpaw, go to RandomClan and help us fight," Tacobell told the apprentice.

"Okay," Teleportpaw chirped, and with a _poof!_ he disappeared.

Teleportpaw teleported to RandomClan's camp. "Randomstar? I'm here to teleport you guys to the battlefield."

A randomly colored cat jumped down to him and said completely random words. "Thexsjkkrandomdgkssfgioh."

"Er... what?"

"Skjdfguuyorenvjwgnvocvh."

"He said, we are ready to come," a black cat that looked suspiciously sinister emerged out of the shadows.

"Who are you guys bringing?" Teleportpaw asked.

Suddenly, two kits tumbled into the cats.

"Oh, Goodkit and Evilkit!" the black cat exclaimed.

"Stop fighting me!" Goodkit squealed.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" Evilkit laughed evilly. "I will destroy you!"

Two other kits bounded to them.

"Why are you guys even fighting?" Neutralkit rolled his eyes.

"Peace out, dudes," Hippiekit walked in between them. "I mean, like, there needs to be no fighting, right?"

"DSD FLIUH DSLIFH SDLIJF LKSDHF LID!" Randomstar told them angrily. The four kits scampered away, squealing, "Mama! Mama!"

"My name's Culprit," the black cat shrugged. "I dunno why I was picked deputy, I guess Randomstar's random at his picking. Especially if I'm guilty for pretty much everything that are bad."

As if on cue, a cat named BlingBling yowled. "Culprit, I know you stole my golden watch!"

Culprit shrugged again, holding up a golden watch. "It's BlingBling's most prized possession."

"Shrtbnowi," Randomstar said.

"Oh," Culprit turned to the RandomClan cats. "RandomClan, let's go! Nursemaid, stay with the kits. You too, Masterchef, you need to prepare dinner for us."

Randomstar nodded (at least, he made a head gesture that made him look like he was having a seizure), and yowled something in gibberish. Then Teleportpaw mustered all his teleportation power.

He teleported all of them. On top of the InsaneClan cats.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Battle

The SunClan cats stalked in the underbrush, peeking through the trees to survey the battlefield. InsaneClan was there.

"What do we do, Otterstar?" Emberstrike asked. "Are we going to charge?"

"No, not yet," Otterstar replied coolly. "We have the advantage. InsaneClan does not know that we are here yet. Nightfeather, take Emberstrike, Firecharge, and Meadowpaw with you. Circle around the other side of the battlefield, under those patches of bushes. I will take Stagleap, Runningtail, Dappleclaw, and Streakpaw with me. On my signal, charge."

Nightfeather nodded, than took his cats away.

Otterstar noticed that the young warrior Stagleap was excited, fidgeting. This was one of his first battles.

"Stop, fidgeting, Stagleap!" the Clan leader whispered to the young warrior.

"Sorry," Stagleap apologized quietly.

 _'_ _Sorry' catches no prey_ , Otterstar thought. He tried to count the number of enemies there were. _Are they skilled in battling?_ _I hope Nightfeather got into position._

Suddenly, a lot of cats appeared out of nowhere on top of the InsaneClan cats.

Otterstar stared in astonishment. "Great StarClan!"

"Did that... d-did that really happen?" Streakpaw stammered, thunderstruck.

Otterstar shook himself out of his trance. "This is our chance to charge. They're distracted and are disorganized!"

Nightfeather's tail poked out of a bush behind the InsaneClan cats, waving slowly.

 _Nightfeather is ready_ , Otterstar thought. His warriors gathered next to him, crouching down and hissing with anticipation.

"SunClan, attack!" Otterstar yowled as loud as he could, bursting out of the forest, his cats trailing behind him. Nightfeather heard the signal too, exploding out of the bushes.

The InsaneClan and RandomClan cats were confused. A group of cats charged them from the forest, so they got ready to fight. Then another group of cats attacked them from behind, promoting more confusion.

Roarpower roared. The SunClan cats paused for a moment, frozen. Then the InsaneClan and RandomClan cats surged over them, yowling.

Otterstar was suddenly pushed down by a gray cat. He looked up, and saw his face flaming.

"A flaming cat?" Otterstar recoiled from the flames as Flamingface lunged for his neck.

Flamingface suddenly stopped and saw Knucklehead. "My pretty!" He ran over to her, who was wrestling Firecharge.

"Get away!" Knucklehead grunted, and punched him in the face. Flamingface sailed out of the battle.

Runningtail barreled into Troubletrouble. Troubletrouble yelped, but then Doubledouble came up from behind, and tripped Runningtail. Otterstar sent Tacobell spinning away from him. He looked around, and realized that they were losing. There were just too many enemies. With the added strength of RandomClan, they had no hope.

Lioness pounced on Dappleclaw, screeching madly. Dappleclaw struggled vainly under her grip. Meadowpaw and Streakpaw were fighting side by side, but they were outmatched against Knucklehead, YoMama, and Starfire.

"Hi-yah!" Ninjakitty shouted, then flung himself at Stagleap.

"Oof!" Stagleap was pushed back. Otterstar's cats were being beaten down.

 _If I don't do anything…_ Otterstar gritted his teeth. _I have to call the other Clans for help!_

He rose his head, and yowled. "SunClan, retreat!"

"No way!" Stagleap snarled, pinned down by Ninjakitty.

"Let's go!" Nightfeather urged the young warrior. Stagleap freed himself from Ninjakitty, and pelted after Otterstar. The rest of the cats retreated.

"Victory!" Roarpower yowled.

Otterstar disappeared into the forest, his heart heavy with regret. _We lost._


	9. New Characters Coming Sonn!

**Attention, readers! There will be new characters coming soon!**

Starepaw: *stares very _very_ intensely at the writer*

Writer: WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!?


	10. Chapter 8: The Gathering

Otterstar led Leopardtail, Dappleclaw, Smokepaw, and Stonefang to the Gathering place. The Gathering place had a clearing with a pile of boulders in the middle.

Boulderstar was already there with his cats.

The SunClan cats stopped next to the MountainClan cats. Otterstar leaped onto the pile of boulders next to Boulderstar.

The bulky gray tom dipped his head in acknowledgement. Otterstar scanned the clearing, looking for IceClan.

IceClan's frosty scent hit Otterstar as they flooded into the clearing.

"Greetings, Otterstar, Boulderstar," Glowstar greeted, her white fur glowing in the moonlight.

"Let us start the Gathering, now we're all here," Boulderstar's voice thundered through the clearing. "I will start first. Prey runs well in the mountains. An eagle tried to take away one of our kits, but we caught it instead!"

The MountainClan cats cheered.

Glowstar stepped up gracefully. "It has been cold during this leaf-fall, but we have managed to keep warm because of our thick fur. Prey has been also plentiful in our territory."

"Cats of the Clans," Otterstar began solemnly. "A band of cats who call themselves InsaneClan has gone to war with us. They have taken over part of our territory. I, as SunClan's leader, ask you to lend us assistance in this hard time."

Immediately, cats began protesting.

"Otterstar?" Leopardtail asked, shocked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Otterstar nodded.

"That's why so little SunClan cats have gone to the Gathering," an IceClan warrior, Frozenswipe, yowled.

"You're asking us for help?" a tabby brown she cat named Lynxfur from MountainClan hissed.

"Silence!" Glowstar glared at all the cats below. "Have you no respect for your ancestors? Look at the moon!"

The Clan cats gasped. The moon was being shrouded with clouds.

"I will help you, Otterstar," Glowstar decided. "After all, we are here to stop one Clan from being wiped out, also?"

"Hmmm…" Boulderstar narrowed his eyes.

"The Gathering is over!" Glowstar announced.

"When should we meet?" Otterstar asked Glowstar.

"Tomorrow night," Glowstar answered, leaping down silently to lead her Clan away. Boulderstar heard what they said. He turned away to MountainClan.

"Let's go," Leopardtail called. She dropped back to let Otterstar take the lead of the few SunClan cats.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who read, review, and favorite!**


	11. New Cats

Okay. So here's the new cats:

First up: Starepaw of RandomClan!

You know what? Starepaw must be the most annoying RandomClan cat. He would stare all night and day, at _somebody_ or _something_.

Culprit wouldn't even go near him because he hated being stared at.

"Hey Starepaw, whatcha starin' at?" Rapper rapped. "Is that a bush yo starin' at? A tree? A mouse? Or perhaps a cat?" Starepaw turned around and stared at him with his round blue eyes.

Only StarClan knows how he can stare like that all day.

Second: Stenchpelt of InsaneClan!

I know, I know, he must have like the worst hygiene in InsaneClan. And that's why he's insane! He must have never, ever, washed himself in his life!

Worst yet, he's an elder.

"I'm...moving...to...the...warriors...den," Slowold drawled.

"Oh, that's fine with me, O Great Ancient!" Stenchpelt meowed merrily, moving towards the fresh taco pile. It seemed like Slowold couldn't bear the smell and would rather be in the warrior's den.

The cats at the taco pile moved away, gagging as Stenchpelt approached. He plucked a fresh, warm, taco from the pile, and padded away to the lonely elder's den.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWW, THE TACO PILE STINKS!" Lioness hollered while at the same time unsuccessfully trying to cover her nose with a golden paw.

Jorgyporgy ambled over to the taco pile. "I'm the cat to eat what you don't want to eat."

"I don't even want to look," Flamingface turned away.

Lastly: Blahkit of RandomClan!

Blahkit is very simple. He blabs.

"Blah blah blah bleh blah bleh blah..." Blahkit blabbed to Randomstar.

EROuennsmdiSYFmHUnH," Randomstar replied warmly, kindly patting Blahkit's head.

"Seems like Blahkit is Randomstar's favorite kit," LOL said. "LOL!"

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Masterchef frowned, who was chopping vegetables at Mach 20 speed, his skillful paws a blur.

"Yeah," LOL agreed. "LOL!"

"Sí, LOL es muy molesto a veces," Espanolgato said. (Translation: Yes, LOL is very annoying sometimes.)

 **Update on Alliances of InsaneClan and RandomClan**

 **Bold= New cat**

 **InsaneClan**

 **Leader**

Smartypantstar

 **Deputy**

Tacobell

 **Warriors**

Sleepyhead

Starfire

Lioness

Roarpower

Jorgyporgy

Doubledouble

Troubletrouble

Flamingface

I EatMelonPie (New warrior, formerly Melon)

Smashedfoot (New warrior, formerly Conifer)

 **Queens**

Knucklehead

 **Kits**

Legokit

Strongkit

Weakokit

Nerdkit

 **Apprentices**

Dumbpaw

Deadpaw

Teleportpaw

Mickeypaw

 **Elders**

Slowold (O Great Ancient)

 **Stenchpelt**

 **Medicine cat**

Sicknose

Apprentice, Tickpaw

 **RandomClan**

 **Leader**

Randomstar

 **Deputy**

Culprit

 **Warriors**

Espanolgato (Spanish cat)

LOL

Masterchef

Ninjakitty

Blingbling

YoMama

Rapper

She-he

 **Queens**

Nursemaid

 **Kits**

Evilkit

Goodkit

Neutralkit

Hippiekit

 **Blahkit**

 **Apprentices**

Pawpaw

 **Starepaw**


	12. Chapter 9: Pushing Back!

"I sure hope MountainClan is coming," Quickpaw muttered.

"Quiet!" Mudface shushed the apprentice. "We're listening for IceClan's pawsteps!"

Leopardtail, the deputy, had brought Mudface, Quickpaw, Stonefang, Emberstrike, Streakpaw, Meadowpaw, and Runningtail for the battle patrol against RandomClan and InsaneClan. Otterstar had stayed back reluctantly, but he guarded the the remaining Clan back at camp, to give the chance for fresh new warriors to fight.

"I smell IceClan," Stonefang sniffed the air. The seasoned warrior had the sharpest nose in SunClan. Seconds later, an IceClan patrol appeared. It consisted of Badgerpelt, Seedtail, Frostlight, Rimetooth, Iciclewind, and Glowstar herself.

"Leopardtail," Glowstar acknowledged the golden she-cat. "My warriors are ready."

"Why are you so willing to help us?" Leopardtail asked.

"To preserve the Clans," Glowstar replied. "Otterstar is a good friend of mine's."

"I see," the deputy nodded.

"MountainClan's patrol has come," Rimetooth pointed his nose in their direction. MountainClan only consisted of three cats. There were the sleek black deputy Ravenwhisker, Sootpaw, Hawkfury, and Falconsoar.

"Four cats only?" Mudface snorted.

"You are lucky for Boulderstar to send some cats," Ravenwhisker snapped. "Or would you rather MountainClan not help you at all?"

"Let's go," Glowstar meowed abruptly before any other SunClan cat could answer.

The patrols soon morphed into one, the moonlight shining on their pelts like ice.

* * *

"I smashed my foot again!" Smashedfoot yowled, his paw stuck under a huge boulder.

"I'll help," Starfire rushed to the boulder, heaving up with all his might. It didn't budge.

The InsaneClan cats and RandomClan cats were meeting up together to celebrate their victory.

Starepaw walked over to Smashfoot, and stared at him.

"Um, I think I'm getting a bit uncomfortable," Smashedfoot squirmed under Starepaw's stare. "It's creepy."

"Never mind him," She-he said.

"You're creepy too," Smashedfoot muttered, while all that time Starfire was straining to lift the boulder. "MelonPie! Help me!"

"Don't wanna," MelonPie caterwauled. "WHERE IS MY MELON PIE!?"

"I'll find it," Starfire rushed away.

"HERE, YOU WANT SOME AFRICAN PREY FROM NOWHERE FOR A SUBSTITUTE!?" Lioness screeched, dragging twenty zebras behind her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" MelonPie screeched back.

"Cover your ears," Smartypantstar yelled.

"Here, let me overpower them," Roarpower offered.

"No…" Slowold raised his paw in slow motion.

"AROAIRUIAOURAIORHAN!" Roarpower roared. It silenced MelonPie and Lioness, but everybody's ears were ringing. Except Deadpaw's of course. Sleepyhead slept right through everything. Teleportpaw teleported out of camp before Roarpower could roar.

Suddenly, the air was filled with hisses and screeches. The sane Clans had attacked! The RandomClan and InsaneClan cats had not recovered from Roarpower's roar yet, so most of them were instantly pinned down by the sane Clan cats.

Smashfoot couldn't fight, since his paw was stuck under a boulder, and Deadpaw was unable to fight also. Starfire decided not to fight, and focused instead on searching for a melon pie. Since the sane Clan cats were more skilled then the InsaneClan and the RandomClan cats, they knocked out some of their enemies, but didn't kill them.

"Ow!" Badgerpelt managed to knock out Flamingface, but he singed his paw in the process.

The kits, queens, a small bundle of RandomClan cats and InsaneClan cats were left.

"Give up," Ravenwhisker snarled, "and we'll let you go. But if you don't…" He smirked, nodding towards their fallen comrades.

"I give up!" Smartypantstar declared very quickly. Randomstar looked at him uncertainly, then nodded in agreement.

"If you ever dare set paw in our territory, or the other Clans'," Leopardtail warned, "we'll do more than knock your Clanmates out."

They retreated, occasionally throwing glances back. When they were out of earshot, Streakpaw meowed, "We won!"

The Clan cats cheered.

"Good night to all of you," Glowstar dipped her white head to MountainClan's and SunClan's patrols. "I will report our victory to the rest of IceClan."

"And me, too," Ravenwhisker said proudly. Hawkfury nodded.

"Thank you, all of you," Leopardtail meowed. "SunClan is grateful for what you did tonight."

"We will repay you somehow," Runningtail added. The three patrols parted to their own territories.

 _The next day…_

"I am so proud of you, every single one," Otterstar announced at the Heather Circle. "You have fought well, my Clanmates. Long live SunClan!"

"SunClan! SunClan!" SunClan chanted.

* * *

InsaneClan was back to normal!

"Waaaaaagh!" Samshfoot yowled. "My paw is smashed!"

"Deadpaw, wake up," Teleportpaw prodded the dead cat. "Deadpaw?"

"What did I eat?" Dumbpaw wondered.

"You just ate a melon pie five seconds ago!" Lioness screamed.

"What melon pie?" MelonPie asked.

Flamingface flew over her head and into a thorn bush.

"Stop asking to marry me!" Knucklehead yowled.

"Plaaaaaaaay metal baaaaallllll!" Strongkit chased Weakokit around Knucklehead.

"Never!" Weakokit sobbed.

Smartypantstar and Tacobell sat watching the chaos in the camp.

"You want a taco?" Tacobell offered to the InsaneClan leader a steaming fresh taco.

"Sure," Smartypantstar responded, licking his lips.


End file.
